


Экскурсия

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I balance between deep philosophy and humor, M/M, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, dialogues, if only real Tarkin and Krennic read this they'd die of shame, lot of them
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Таркин приглашает Кренника на романтическую прогулку по лесам Эриаду. Было бы крайне неудобно отказаться от такого предложения.





	Экскурсия

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено сетом гифок  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/5eba4e5f474095fdd34f1958a8362a70/tumblr_ot6sqiusYR1vyuh71o2_500.gif  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/982669003327ecbfb05d64613510707b/tumblr_ot6s2yZ6mT1vyuh71o1_500.gif  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/9a3fc9f75453710ead31aa2b1489095f/tumblr_ot6s2yZ6mT1vyuh71o2_500.gif  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/1ba45340c9b8d27f8b23487cb348715c/tumblr_ot6s2yZ6mT1vyuh71o3_500.gif  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/c09b53c743dae359171d07fefd335014/tumblr_ot6s2yZ6mT1vyuh71o4_500.gif

«Климат планеты Эриаду умеренный, большая часть планеты ранее была покрыта густыми джунглями и лесами. В настоящее время ее поверхность, атмосфера и гидросфера сильно загрязнены отходами местных промышленных предприятий. Площадь лесов и угодий, пригодных для сельского хозяйства, существенно сократилась.»  
Примерно в таком духе справочники времен Республики описывали знаменитый "мир Таркинов". Когда директор Кренник прочитал мнения нескольких авторов, это не показалось ему странным. Он не раз видел и слышал о том, как безжалостно Таркин разрушает экосистемы планет, чтобы обеспечить Империю необходимым сырьем для строительства флота и мобильной боевой станции. Неудивительно, что и со своим родным миром он поступил так же. Доклады о состоянии дел на Эриаду после установления власти Империи Кренник отмел сразу. Он сам помогал сочинять несколько таких докладов для Сената и знал, что в них содержится в лучшем случае четверть правды. Нынешний губернатор Эриаду описывал свою планету чуть ли не как райский сад, полный всевозможных наслаждений. При этом еще и выдающий на-гора материалы, продукцию и налоги. Чудеса, да и только! Кренник прикинул, что в данном случае реальности соответствует в лучшем случае 10% информации.  
Поэтому он был настроен весьма критически, когда Таркин предложил ему провести на планете романтический уик-энд. На вполне логичный (на его взгляд) вопрос "Как ты представляешь себе романтику в дыхательных масках?" ответа Кренник так и не получил. Таркин окатил его волной презрения во взгляде, но от своего предложения не отказался. Что ж, если кто и стал бы осуждать гранд-моффа за специфические вкусы в любви, это точно не был бы Орсон Кренник. В условленный день он прибыл на борт "Душеприказчицы" с чемоданами, набитыми вещами на все случаи жизни вплоть до кислотного дождя и ядерной зимы. Так что по дороге он больше волновался о том, чтобы в его отсутствие рабочие на станции не додумались забивать шурупы молотками, чем о погоде на Эриаду.  
Тем приятнее было обнаружить планету максимально далекой от пессимистичных отчетов республиканской эпохи. Промышленность, правда, цвела куда более буйным цветом, чем окружающая ее природа, но местному правительству удалось избавиться от большинства накопившихся за предыдущие века экологических проблем. Воздух оказался не просто пригодным для дыхания, но свежим и приятным. Моря так и приглашали окунуться в сверкающие волны. Столица хоть и не тонула в зелени, но была украшена парками и садами, в тени которых прогуливались довольные местные жители. Идиллия, непередаваемая сухими строчками официальных докладов.  
\- Что теперь думаешь о дыхательных масках? - не удержалась от вопроса принимающая сторона.  
\- Что я взял два лишних чемодана.  
\- Уверен, в остальных шести найдется что-нибудь подходящее к случаю.  
И случай предоставился. И не один. Едва среди аборигенов прошел слух, что величайший из сынов Эриаду вернулся домой, вся местная элита начала сползаться в имение Таркинов, чтобы засвидетельствовать свое почтение. Будто они не делали этого пару лет назад во время его официального турне в честь получения звания гранд-моффа. Приличия требовали ответного визита, так что романтический уик-энд вскоре перерос в неделю изучения архитектуры поместий Эриаду. Обеды, балы, фестивали, ужины, театрализованные представления поставили Кренника на грань катастрофы: чемоданы постепенно пустели, а гостеприимные эриадцы всё не заканчивались. От глубочайшего экзистенциального кризиса его спас Таркин, в какой-то момент закрывший ворота поместья и положивший конец череде визитеров. Как бы он изначально ни планировал провести время на родной планете, но точно не среди заздравных тостов и танцев. Вообще-то изначальный план включал в себя только их с Орсоном, постель и визит на Гиблое Плато. За последнюю неделю первые два пункта Таркин получил в избытке, с последним тянуть было уже нельзя. Уговорить Кренника выбраться на природу оказалось просто - на самом деле, он воспринял эту идею с изрядным энтузиазмом - сложнее оказалось убедить его отказаться от мини-шорт в пользу плотных брюк. Но в конце концов в лес они все же попали.  
\- Пора сделать привал, - Орсон скинул рюкзак на землю и потянулся.  
\- Серьезно? Мы и на сто метров от спидера не отошли.  
Еще немного и заломленная бровь губернатора своей формой уподобилась бы звездному разрушителю. За пять лет знакомства Кренник научился определять его эмоции по остроте углов приподнятых бровей, степени закатывания глаз и сотням мелочей, на которые большинство не обращало особого внимания. В данный конкретный момент грозный вид не предвещал настоящей грозы, так что Орсон решил делать то, что он чаще всего делал наедине с Таркином: валял дурака. Он оперся спиной о ствол ближайшего дерева и принял позу трагического героя старой пьесы.  
\- А зачем идти дальше? Я уже все понял. Это очень вдохновляет. Природа. Живность, - на этих словах он демонстративно прихлопнул несуществующего комара. - Наверняка тебе было очень весело гулять по лесам, когда ты был мальчишкой.  
\- Я убивал животных и ел их мясо. В этом не было ничего веселого.  
\- Почему-то я совсем не удивлен. И это сказывается, знаешь ли.  
С усмешкой Кренник растянулся на земле у того же дерева, у которого только что стоял. Выглядело это легко и слегка небрежно. Но мысленно он молил всех богов, каких мог вспомнить из школьного курса истории, чтобы на земле не оказалось одного из тех опасных ядовитых растений, жуткие последствия соприкосновений с которыми ему показывал Уилхафф. Таркин полукругом обошел своего отдыхающего гостя. Сперва в одну сторону. Потом в другую. С какой стороны ни посмотри - вид открывался одинаково приятный. Расположись они где-нибудь в тенистых аллеях парка поместья, волноваться и спешить было бы некуда. Но они давно выбрались за пределы окультуренных территорий, и Таркин не мог с абсолютной уверенностью утверждать, что какой-нибудь хищник в скором времени не надумает пройти по их следу.  
\- И долго ты собираешься здесь сидеть? До Гиблого шипа еще два часа пути.  
\- Мы могли бы заняться чем-то более... _увлекательным_ , чем блуждать по лесу.  
Кренник приподнялся на локтях, медленно облизнул губы и провел рукой по животу, слегка приподнимая край майки. Таркин снял рюкзак, присел рядом с довольной улыбкой и повторил маршрут движения руки, продолжая его то к бокам, то к груди Орсона. Тот выгнулся еще больше, очевидно настраиваясь устроить еще один из своих знаменитых порноконцертов.  
\- Орсон, у тебя есть то, чего у меня никогда не было.  
\- Умение радоваться жизни?  
\- Нет. Этот милый жирок на боках.  
Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Кренник резко сбросил с себя руку оскорбителя, сел и изобразил на лице положенное случаю негодование. Поджавшиеся губы. Решимость во взгляде. Желание немедленно и навсегда покинуть этот лес, эту планету и этого человека. Последнее Таркин мог бы считать поводом для беспокойства, если бы Кренник не устраивал такой спектакль с завидной регулярностью из-за самых различных поводов. Иногда продолжительность драматической сцены удавалось сократить ратификацией очередной безумно прорывной идеи, иногда получалось переключить внимание дорогим подарком, иногда надо было просто подождать. Не получив от Таркина какой-то ярко выраженной реакции, Орсон внес альтернативное предложение:  
\- Иди-ка ты... лезь на скалу своей юношеской славы, общайся с духами предков или что ты там собирался делать.  
\- Я хотел показать тебе, где я вырос, как я стал тем человеком, каким являюсь, - насколько возможно миролюбиво ответил Уилхафф.  
\- Мне достаточно и результата, - Кренник смерил его презрительным взглядом. - Знаешь, о чем-то подобном я догадывался, когда мы только познакомились. Тяжелое детство, мрачное прошлое, полное испытаний и лишений... Не обижайся, но у тебя все это на лице написано.  
\- И что же конкретно там написано? - в голосе Таркина слышалась явная издевка.  
\- "Не влезай, убью". Правда, я прочитал кое-что другое.  
\- Боюсь даже представить.  
\- "Рискни, если осмелишься". Сам понимаешь, разве я мог устоять перед таким вызовом?  
Таркин вздохнул и взял Орсона за руку. Креннику хватало недостатков, чрезмерное самомнение и драматичность были еще не самыми главными из них. Иногда он просто сводил Таркина с ума своими глупыми интригами и неуместными выходками, но ему нельзя было отказать и в достоинствах. Он был одним из тех немногих людей, кто не падал в обморок и не трясся от страха перед великим гранд-моффом еще до того, как их рабочие отношения обрели иной характер. Более того, ему хватало смелости спорить с всесильным фаворитом Императора и даже подкалывать его в письмах и разговорах. Уже позже Таркин узнал, что Кренник может приносить не только головную боль и жуткие сметы, но и веселье в его напряженную и в целом безрадостную жизнь. Человек-праздник, человек-карнавал, постоянно меняющийся, всегда таящий в себе что-то новое. Среди мишуры глупых шуток и шелка интриг в Орсоне иногда проглядывало нечто темное, глубоко скрытое - та личность, которая принимала решение, какой красивый фасад явить сегодня миру. Такими моментами Таркин особенно дорожил и ради них готов был многое простить Креннику. В конце концов, думал Таркин, я и сам не подарок.  
\- Если бы мог, мы бы здесь не оказались.  
\- Еще не поздно передислоцироваться в твою спальню.  
\- Может быть, ближе к вечеру. Нас ждет Гиблый шип. Хочу, чтобы ты понял: это особое место, я еще никого сюда не приводил.  
\- Могу я указать это в своем резюме в разделе личных достижений?  
Среди основных своих достоинств Таркин отметил бы терпение, зато среди недостатков Кренника умение испытывать его терпение тоже входило в пятерку лидеров. Ему давно надоело уламывать Орсона подняться, он даже рассматривал возможность применения силы, но решил предпринять последнюю попытку решить проблему цивилизованным путем. Провокацией.  
\- Хотя бы из приличия мог притвориться, что тебе интересно. Я забыл, что у тебя нет ни малейшего понятия о приличиях, - с кислым видом сказал Таркин, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- В спальне ты на это не жалуешься, - ответил Кренник с дерзкой ухмылкой.  
\- Хватит. Или ты идешь, или я оставлю тебя тут.  
\- Счастливого пути. Я подожду тебя здесь.  
Наглец не просто не собирался вставать, но даже устроился поудобнее и символически помахал Таркину рукой, как бы провожая в дальний путь. Гордый сын Эриаду бросил на него прощальный взгляд, поднял свой рюкзак и удалился в чащу, в душе надеясь, что какой-нибудь зверь не разорвет его любовника на части в ближайшие полчаса. Остаться в одиночестве и без оружия в лесу, полном опасных хищников из чувства противоречия, - такое решение мог принять только Орсон Кренник. В который раз гранд-мофф обеспокоился судьбой вверенного ему проекта. Если он так же относится к строительству, велика была вероятность того, что Звезда Смерти не только не сможет стрелять, но развалится на части из-за случайного чиха. Просто потому что директору при проектировании вздумалось поспорить с законами природы.  
Тем временем, на прогалине помянутый директор довольно быстро перестал наслаждаться маленькой победой над Уилахаффом. Как показывала жизнь, никто долго не радовался победой над Таркином, сколь бы малой она ни была. В сухом остатке ситуация выглядела так. Он сидит под деревом посреди необъятных лесов с бутылкой воды и парой питательных батончиков в рюкзаке. Спидер даже не слышал о такой роскоши как навигатор. Видимо, Таркины полагали, что на семейных землях достойные сыны их рода должны ориентироваться только по небесным светилам, фекалиям диких животных и мху на деревьях. Даже если бы ему как-нибудь удалось добраться до цивилизации, Кренник все же отмел идею оставить упрямого губернатора в его любимых джунглях как грозящую крайне неприятными последствиями. Он ярко представил, как к вечеру Таркин вернется в поместье пешком весь в грязи и с парой звериных шкур, перекинутых через плечо. И он точно будет _не в духе_. Среди офицеров Империи до сих пор велись жаркие споры, чье состояние "не в духе" более губительно для окружающих: Таркина или Вейдера. Большинство сходились во мнении, что Вейдер милосерден хотя бы в том, что убивает сразу и быстро. Кренник не хотел добавить свой опыт в копилку общей мудрости. Так что оставалось только ждать возвращения вождя всех эриадцев из его духовного путешествия. Орсон подложил рюкзак под голову и тяжко вздохнул. Он с удовольствием согласился осмотреть легендарное Плато и Гиблый Шип, о которых ему иногда рассказывал Уилхафф. Из спидера. Или одной из тех старых летающих посудин, которые прятались в гараже поместья. На марш-бросок по пересеченной местности он не подписывался. Так что пусть Таркин в одиночестве идет жаловаться на неблагодарного любовника призракам предков, если уж ему так сильно хочется. Кренник прикинул: два часа пешком до Шипа, два - обратно, час, ладно, два - на воздавание почестей благородным костям, итого получалось шесть часов посреди буйства природы. "Надо было взять с собой что-нибудь почитать," - с тоской подумал Орсон, пытаясь расположиться на твердой земле так, чтобы корни и палки причиняли минимум дискомфорта. Имение Таркинов, темное, местами аляповатое, с огромной галереей угрюмых семейных портретов, сейчас казалось чуть ли не прекраснее Корусанта. В доме, сколь бы мрачным он ни был, по крайней мере была горячая вода, мягкие кровати, уйма книг и техники. Кренник прикрыл глаза и попытался представить себя на широком диване в малой гостиной поместья в окружении слуг, готовых выполнить любой каприз важного гостя.  
От благостной визуализации его оторвало шуршание веток на кусте справа. Сперва Орсон подумал, что Таркин осознал свою вину и вернулся с извинениями. Голос разума напомнил ему, что тот скорее откусит себе язык, чем признает свою неправоту. Но попытаться все же стоило.  
\- Уил?  
Кренник приподнялся с земли и подхватил за лямку рюкзак, изготовившись встретить неведомого противника и дорого продать свою жизнь. Он сильно пожалел, что не взял свой бластер. "Когда ты рядом, Уил, я всегда в безопасности," - звучало мило за закрытыми дверями спальни, но грозило аукнуться за воротами имения. Листья снова зашуршали, хрустнула ветка, из-под куста выкатилась мохнатая зверушка немногим больше ладони взрослого человека. Зверек удивленно смотрел вокруг большими черными глазами, директор Кренник уставился на него в ужасе. Уилхафф как-то описал ему животный мир Эриаду: "К тебе приближается какая-нибудь безобидная на вид тварь - и в следующий момент становится уже слишком поздно". Рыжевато-коричневый зверек понюхал воздух вокруг себя, встал на тонкие лапки и сделал небольшой прыжок в сторону Орсона. В тот же миг джунгли прорезал крик во всю мощь человеческих легких:  
\- УИЛ!!!!  
Последний раз Кренник бегал на физкультуре лет 20 назад, но сейчас припустил так, что удивил бы даже себя из прошлого. Он вдоволь наслушался историй о том, что на землях Таркинов случайного прохожего захотят убить 99% живых существ. Включая самих Таркинов. Буквально через десяток метров марафона он и натолкнулся на одного из представителей этого семейства. Уилхафф мчался ему навстречу с бластером в руке, готовый разорвать на части любого обидчика. Он оттащил Орсона в сторону, прижал к дереву и спросил: "Что там?". При этом насторожено смотрел в сторону прогалины, на которой произошла роковая встреча, и продолжал держать оружие наготове. Кренник описал выпрыгнувшего к нему зверька и свои опасения о его потенциальной опасности. Он как раз заканчивал красочный рассказ о том, как Таркину пришлось бы собирать его по кусочкам по всему лесу, когда Уилхафф улыбнулся и убрал бластер в кобуру.  
\- Не пришлось бы. Они совершенно безобидны, когда-то их даже держали в качестве домашних любимцев. Но потом популяция сильно сократилась, теперь их редко встретишь в природе. Тебе очень повезло.  
\- Я просто счастлив, - прошипел Кренник. - Как ты посмел меня там бросить? А если бы это был кто-то опасный?  
\- Во-первых, я тебя не бросал, ты сам захотел посидеть отдохнуть. Во-вторых, именно поэтому я предлагал тебе взять оружие. Может быть, сейчас ты его возьмешь или хотя бы попытаешься быть поближе ко мне?  
С этими словами он извлек из рюкзака еще один бластер и протянул его Орсону. Тот скривился, но оружие принял.  
\- Всегда есть запасной вариант, да?  
\- Знаю, с кем имею дело, - усмехнулся Таркин. - Неужели ты в самом деле думал, что я бы тебя бросил?  
\- В какой-то момент мне так показалось.  
\- Ты бесконечно мне дорог, я не позволю, чтобы хоть один волос упал с твоей головы, - Таркин прижал к себе Орсона и прошептал ему на ухо, - Я лично их все выдерну.  
Кренник прыснул со смеху, крепче обнял своего любовника и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Он позволил себе насладиться моментом и близостью человека рядом с ним. Среди сотен опасностей, окружавших их на этой планете (и в галактике в целом), среди лжи и интриг у него всегда будет _его_ Таркин - со своими планами и амбициями, ругающий его на чем свет стоит в обществе, но всегда готовый поддержать его втайне ото всех. Никто не тронет Орсона без ведома Таркина, а он никогда этого и не допустит. Это мнение Кренник в будущем пересмотрит. И не один раз.  
Дальнейшее путешествие Орсон проделал с минимумом жалоб и саркастических замечаний под крылом самого опасного из местных хищников. Таркин вел его какой-то только ему известной тропой, впрочем, он и не возражал. Креннику совсем не хотелось разделить участь Берча Теллера и окончить свои дни в одной из старых ловушек. А вот тот факт, что 30 лет спустя Уилхафф все еще помнит, каких мест следует избегать, приводил в изумление и настораживал. С такой памятью он еще лет 20 будет попрекать Орсона какой-нибудь незначительной фразой, брошенной им в сердцах на заре их знакомства. Когда они наконец выбрались из леса на открытое пространство вокруг Гиблого шипа, Кренник не смог сдержать восторженного вздоха. Парки столицы были прекрасны своим ухоженным видом, но здесь природа представала во всем своем буйстве и разнообразии, а на просторе, посреди расстилавшейся зелени, возвышался высокий темный холм, который можно было бы принять за крепость какой-то древней цивилизации. Посреди него грозил небесам шпиль из вулканического стекла. В самом деле, идеальное место для закаливания духа. Вблизи этот памятник природы выглядел еще более внушительным и устрашающим, Орсон не сомневался, что никакой подросток не смог бы сделать то, что в свое время сделал Уилхафф. Он уже было собрался поделиться этой мыслью, когда увидел страшное: Таркин начал карабкаться на скалу, да еще с такой возмутительной легкостью, словно каждый день этим занимался. "Ну уж нет, туда он меня не затащит," - твердо сказал себе Орсон. Вслух он озвучил более сдержанное предложение:  
\- Зачем нам лезть наверх, если вся красота внизу?  
\- Оттуда другой вид, все ощущается совсем иначе.  
\- Забавно, почти ту же фразу я использую, когда предлагаю попробовать что-нибудь новое в постели.  
Таркин не удостоил его даже поворотом головы, просто продолжал свой мерный подъем. Когда он был уже метрах в десяти над землей, Кренник предпринял еще одну попытку избежать неизбежного:  
\- Слушай, если ты пытаешься что-то доказать мне, то не надо. Я и так знаю, что ты сильный и ловкий. И я верю рассказам про твое геройство на Плато. Правда.  
На этот раз Таркин все же оторвался от скалы и даже развернулся на полкорпуса, удерживая вес на одной руке.  
\- Знаешь, ты тоже не должен ничего мне доказывать. То, что ты трус, я знал всегда, а в том, что еще и слабак, только что убедился.  
\- ЧТО?!  
\- Ты слышал.  
\- Я требую извинений! Немедленно!  
\- Докажи, что их достоин. Если доберешься до верха первым, я извинюсь.  
От ярости Кренник даже топнул ногой, но такие сцены давно не впечатляли Таркина. Они напоминали ему о многочисленных кузенах и кузинах, которые точно так же в детстве требовали мешок сладостей, бластер, лошадку, спидер и еще одну серию голофильма. Даже когда они выросли, некоторые тем же образом продолжали требовать должностей и привилегий. Игрушки из "дяди Уилхаффа" теперь выбивали уже их дети. Таркин улыбнулся от мысли, как часто он добивался от детей хорошего поведения, взяв их "на слабо". Как оказалось, эта тактика работала и с некоторыми взрослыми людьми. Цепляясь за выступы скалы, Кренник с остервенением полез наверх. Он не был ни трусом, ни слабаком, ни неженкой. Он любил комфорт и привык к нему. Таркин прекрасно это знал, ему хотелось напомнить Орсону, каким он был до того, как обзавелся белым плащом, красивым кабинетом и личной охраной. Так они и забирались на Гиблый шип, поочередно обгоняя и подстраховывая друг друга. Солнце изрядно припекало, пальцы начали болеть от непривычного напряжения, но Кренник ни за что не доставил бы Таркину удовольствия увидеть себя побежденным. И в тот день Уилхафф сделал то, чего не делал никогда в жизни.  
Он поддался.  
С трудом забравшись на небольшую площадку у подножия шпиля, Кренник завалился на бок и попытался отдышаться. Кровь бешено стучала в ушах, перед глазами плыли звезды - он уже становился тяжеловат для таких глупых авантюр. Но вдруг с кристальной ясностью пришло осознание: он на площадке один. Сперва он с ужасом подумал, что Таркин сорвался уже на последних метрах, и ему теперь никогда не оправдаться, что это был несчастный случай. Сжимаясь от страха при мысли о том, что может увидеть внизу, он свесился с края площадки - и почти нос к носу столкнулся с Уилхаффом. Собравшись с силами, Орсон буквально втащил его на каменистый выступ и привалился рядом. Когда оба немного отдышались, Кренник оперся спиной о верхушку Гиблого шипа и легонько пнул Таркина, все еще лежащего у его ног.  
\- Итак?  
\- Теперь я вижу, что ты не безнадежен.  
\- Ты кое-что обещал за то, что я рискну сломать себе шею.  
Уилхафф улыбнулся, повернулся набок, чтобы видеть лицо Кренника, и извинился за грубость у подножия Шипа. За грубость в лесу. За нелестные слова в адрес гардероба Орсона за последнюю неделю. Он даже похвалил его за смелость и выносливость. Таркин давно не видел Орсона таким счастливым. В кои-то веки он был первым, победа была неоспоримой. Он чувствовал себя счастливым, как Император галактики, нет, даже больше - как Властелин Вселенной. Орсон позволил себе откинуться насколько возможно на обсидиановую глыбу и наконец осмотреться вокруг. Вид и правда открывался прекрасный. С этой точки можно было увидеть едва ли не все Гиблое плато, густые джунгли, зеленые равнины, сверкающие в лучах солнца реки. Мир отсюда казался таким маленьким, для великанов, вроде них с Уилхаффом, все в нем было возможно. Кренник сколько возможно наслаждался этим ощущением, а затем сказал то, о чем размышлял с тех пор, как Таркин пригласил его на Эриаду:  
\- Я все думаю о тех вирмоках. Когда-то их вожак пришел сюда, может, даже прогнал тех, кто жил здесь раньше, затем привел свою самку. Потом ты прогнал их всех, а теперь приводишь меня.  
\- Если тебя это обрадует, ты намного красивее самок вирмоков.  
\- Я не об этом, хотя спасибо за комплимент. Ты тоже немного красивее тех зверюг, которых показывал на картинках. Просто хотелось узнать, эта прогулка что-то значит? Хочешь свить тут гнездо вместе со мной?  
\- Вирмоки жили в пещерах, а не в гнездах. Ты вообще меня слушал?  
\- Так же внимательно, как ты меня сейчас.  
Пару минут они молча смотрели друг на друга. Первым отвел взгляд Кренник. Но он не был бы собой, если бы сдавался после первой неудачи. Если проблема не решалась сразу, он просто подходил к ней с другого конца. Пока он любовался блестящим где-то на горизонте озером, Таркин любовался им. Он не назвал бы его писаным красавцем, но в нем всегда было что-то такое, что не оставляло людей равнодушными. Кренника или до безумия любили, или до безумия ненавидели. Про себя Таркин бы сказал, что он периодически мигрировал из одной категории в другую. Сейчас он принадлежал к лагерю любителей. Он запоминал, как свет играет на волосах Орсона, как он морщится, когда смотрит прямо на солнце, как цвет его глаз похож на небо над головой. Даже когда его красота и молодость окончательно поблекнут, он все равно будет приковывать к себе внимание одним только взглядом. В тот момент, когда Таркин представлял себе, каково им будет стареть вместе, Орсон повернулся к нему и сказал:  
\- Я согласен.  
\- На что?  
\- Выйти за тебя.  
Кренник с интересом наблюдал за сменой выражения лица Уилхаффа. Даже если бы Император при всем Сенате и народе сорвал с него плашку, лишив всех должностей и почестей, это не привело бы Таркина в такой ужас и оцепенение, как слова Орсона. Увиденное доставило ему почти садистское удовольствие, и он решил продолжить мысль:  
\- У тебя сейчас был такой вид, будто ты собираешься сделать мне предложение. Я заметил, что у всех мужчин очень похожее выражение лица перед тем, как предложить руку и сердце.  
\- Значит... тебе так часто делали предложения, что ты заметил систему?  
Таркин сел напротив Кренника с предупреждающим видом, но того было уже не остановить:  
\- О, чаще, чем ты думаешь! Был один парень с Салласта, он встал передо мной на колени на второй день знакомства...  
\- Уверен, он это сделал для других целей.  
\- ... а ты бы видел, что придумал альдераанский аристократ. Он все обставил так красиво, представь...  
\- И сколько из них ты принял? - перебил его Таркин.  
\- Что?  
\- Сколько предложений ты принял?  
\- Пока ни одного. Я предпочитаю принимать только подарки и деньги.  
Орсон изобразил максимально возможно самодовольное выражение на лице и сложил руки на груди. Он не был до конца уверен, какая будет реакция на эту историю. В самом лучше случае Таркин пожелает стать первым, чье предложение будет принято, в худшем - отправит его во впечатляющий полет со скалы. Вместо этого он просто сел сбоку, вытянув спину вдоль шпиля, и уставился на что-то на горизонте. Холодный обсидиан вдруг показался Орсону обжигающе ледяным. Когда молчание слишком затянулось, он выдавил улыбку и слегка толкнул Уилхаффа локтем.  
\- Звезды, Уил, ты посмотри на себя! Будто готовишься испепелить всех моих бывших прямо отсюда.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я могу.  
\- Нам надо поработать над твоим чувством юмора. Так и не научился отличать, когда я шучу, а когда говорю серьезно?  
\- Я знаю, что ты очень любишь все преувеличивать и приукрашивать. Не спорю, полезный навык при составлении отчетов, но твое прошлое... - Таркин оторвался от видов природы и посмотрел Орсону в глаза. - Не верю ни единому слову, но иногда боюсь, что все твои истории могут оказаться правдой. Значит, не было ни аристократа, ни парня с Салласта?  
\- Нет. Но я был бы не против разочароваться в институте брака вместе с тобой.  
12 лет и бесчисленное количество скандалов спустя их отношения окончатся у Скариффа, но в солнечный день на Эриаду об этом ничто не говорило. Тогда им обоим казалось, что они еще лет 30 смогут действовать друг другу на нервы. Орсон положил голову Таркину на бедро, расслабился от знакомого ощущения пальцев у себя в волосах. Уилхафф ласково гладил своего любовника по голове, наслаждаясь шелковистостью и мягкостью его волос. Это была еще одна мелочь, которая доставляла обоим огромное удовольствие и о которой никогда не говорили вслух.  
Солнце начинало медленно двигаться к закату, когда Орсон спросил:  
\- Мы что, будем ночевать тут?  
\- Мне приходила в голову такая мысль. Звезды здесь видны намного лучше, чем в городе, если прикрыть глаза, может показаться, что ты паришь в космосе.  
\- Звучит прекрасно, но вынужден отказаться. Я взял для нас билеты в варьете на завтрашний вечер и еще даже не решил, что надену.  
Таркин закатил глаза. Бесполезно было объяснять Орсону, что гранд-моффы не посещают варьете, сомнительные ночные клубы и театральные постановки со скрытым политическим подтекстом. Тот считал, что высокое положение - это прекрасный повод наслаждаться всеми радостями жизни, а о морали и репутации надо думать в молодости. Таркин всегда полагал это забавным мнением для человека, с молодости имевшего весьма определенную репутацию.  
\- Успокой меня: скажи, что не выйдешь на сцену ни под каким предлогом. Соври, если надо.  
\- Нуу, ничего не могу пока гарантировать, как вечер пойдет.  
Орсон улыбнулся самой задорной из своих улыбок и свесил ноги с края площадки. Высота будто совсем не пугала его, казалось, он наслаждался ею и свежим ветром. Те, кто поднялись так высоко в Империи, уже не имели права на мелкие страхи.


End file.
